The Witch and the Warlord
by Legionstone
Summary: Instead of Dueling the Knightly Sir Randsborg, Akiza must face Az Saughter and his deck of Green-skinned monsters! Their fates are then intertwined with each other as they both go through a similar journey: Coming to terms with who they really are. (Cards and Oc based off of the Greenskins from Warhammer)
1. Knight in Crude Armor

**The Witch and the Warlord**

 **Chapter 1: A knight in crude armor**

"Sir Randsborg! Reporting as you requested my liege!" The Knight duelist reported, standing tall to Goodwin and Lazar being decked in an armor of gold-tinted steel, Lazar chuckled lightly from the Knight duelist's serious nature, Goodwin, on the other hand, wasn't impressed, the 'Knight' looked like he was in his late twenties or early-thirties, yet he here stands, larping like a complete and utter geek, acting as if he was truly a knight of the medieval ages.

"Don't you worry Goodwin, he'll be perfect for this duel!" Lazar exclaimed, clearly impressed with Sir Randsborg's attire that consisted of forged metal and black leather, Goodwin was somewhat unconvinced, still bearing a stoic and neutral expression despite the bewildering sight of a fully armored knight in modern times.

"His costume may be a bit melodramatic, but he said he couldn't duel without it!" Lazar added on, furthering making the Knight Duelist less enticing for Goodwin, Sir Randsborg nodded in confirmation as he began to speak with a thick English accent.

"Is it true that I am to duel a fair maiden? My chivalry forbids such cruelty to such wallflowers!" Sir Randsborg said with a gallant tone, reciting his values as if he was truly speaking from the code of chivalry.

Goodwin clicked his tongue from the Knight's acting despite speaking in a normal volume, Sir Randsborg was hammier than an opera singer, nevertheless, he decided to deal with the hand he has been given.

"What if I tell you that she is the Black Rose? It is believed that her cards contain a great power that can cause catastrophe..." Goodwin explained to the Golden Knight, instantly Sir Randsborg expression changed from a knightly stern to bewilderment.

"A Witch?!" The Knight scoffed with a curved brow, Lazar took note of the Knight's change of posture and tone, how it went from competent and tough to wavering from the mere mention of the Black Rose, he took the opportunity to taunt the Knight Duelist with a brutal statement.

"Are you scared Sir Randsborg? Remember, you aren't facing card tricks and sleight-of-hand, you're dealing with a real 'Witch'!" Lazar said as Sir Randsborg noticeably bristled at Lazar's words.

"My word is true! Maiden or not, a Witch is still a Witch! I will Engage this Black Rose!" Sir Randsborg vowed, finally mustering enough strength to withhold his code of honor, this garnered Goodwin's confidence as he smirked lightly.

"Good, that is good Randsborg, all you need to do is to weaken her enough so that she'll show her true power, I trust that you can do such a task," Goodwin ordered the knight, the duelist huffed in response, he unsheathe his sword and raised it close to his bearded face.

"I will weaken her enough so that she will never unleash her wicked dark arts! On my sword! I swear this Black Rose shall be slewed by my cards and blade!" He exclaimed with a new sense of resolve, Goodwin smirked once again upon seeing Randsborg finally answering the call to arms for his plan, as he left the room with a sturdy and intimidating gait. Only time will tell that this Duelist would prove useful in revealing the Signers...

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

The Knight Duelist, Sir Randsborg sighed heavily as he was in the Freedom Cup locker room, sitting on one of the benches as he was preparing himself for possibly the biggest duel in his life.

"You've been acting like this for your whole life a...You got the biggest opportunity of your life: Roleplaying in front of a stage of millions of people! I can finally take Larping to a whole nother level! This 'Black Rose' is probably just a fake or something...All I need to do is to play it cool...And I'll be hailed as a hero!" He took a deep breath before he resumed his English Accent.

"My Duel Shield is ready to take down such a fiendish hag...My blade is refined beyond measure, and my armor is blessed by the code of honor..." Randsborg said to himself as he was double-checking his gear, his ceremonial sword was as clean as it was purchased from the antique store, his authentically-forged armor felt as heavy as real steel, his duel shield, and the deck was finely kept and were ready to go.

"I will smite this, 'Black Rose', bringing peace to this mortal Realm!" Sir Randsborg vowed as he pumped himself up for a massive crowd appearance, standing up from the bench with sword and duel board in hand.

 **"You gonna have to wait for 'Dat** **, The only 'dat is duelin' 'dis Black Rose Git, is me!"** Sir Randsborg heard a cruel voice that oozed with a rather husky-like cockney accent, Sir Randsborg gasped as he turned around to the source of the growling voice before his face was struck right in the face by a closed fist. Punching the Knight right in his uncovered face, causing his nose to bleed as he let out a loud shout of pain.

Before Randsborg could squeal more, the Knight Duelist was knocked unconscious with another punch straight to the man's jaw, leaving him on the floor as the gruff assailant laughed wickedly.

 **"'Dat was fun...Too bad in a place like 'dis, it ain't allowed 'dat much now ain't it?"** The assailant lamented as he dusted his hands off, leaving the Knight Duelist on the locker room floor in a pained slumber.

 **"Now, I'm gonna stomp 'dat Black Rose into a pile of dust!"** The Assailant proclaimed with a loud growl, having a great tone of disdain when he mentioned the Black Rose.

* * *

The Freedom Cup stadium was packed and brimming with excitement as the next series of duels was about to unfold, the spherical jumbotron displayed two images of the two duelists, one was of the Golden Knight Duelist Sir Randsborg, the other was a crimson red-haired girl that's name wasn't revealed yet.

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves as the MC began to announce the next duel, ready to hype the crowd up with his voice and words.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back to the arena! We're going to have our next match underway!" the MC said as he posed comically as he projected by various titantrons so that all of the audience can be amused by the MC's antics.

"Now! Entering into the Arena, a Knight in Shining Armor! It's the one, the only...Sir Gil Randsborg!" The MC announced one side of the dueling field opened up to reveal an escalating platform, the spotlights immediately shined on the opening, the crowd was waiting quietly for the Knight duelist to arrive.

However, it was no Sir Randsborg that was on the escalating platform, it was someone else entirely.

"What is this?! Is this the gallant knight that we've been all waiting for?! Or is this some sort of crude mockery!?" The MC shouted in surprise, what appeared instead of Sir Randsborg was the assailant that knocked him out.

The new challenger's attire was medieval-like, being a suit of armor rather than normal clothes of fabric, unlike Randsborg which armor inspired awe and safety, this new duelist's armor instead instilled fear and savagery, hiding the challenger's tanned and scarred skin tone with plates and sheets of crudely-smithed metal.

Massive plates of iron and steel with tattered leather underneath was the material that was used to make such a monstrous attire, pieces of varying metals, from Steel to cast-iron were cobbled together akin vines and chains to ruin stone, his shoulder guards were uneven and differently-sized, making one of the new challenger's arms have less of a burden to slog around.

His legs were covered by a tasset made of black leather and large chunks of spiked metal, making it look like a kilt that consisted of hole-filled leather and bent steel. His boots were like two piles of sewn animal skins, and the challenger's face was covered with a metal mask that bore bolted metal shards on the jaw of the mask, making it look like he had a full set of metal fangs. The mask covered only the face of the Duelist and not his whole head, leaving his wild mane of black unkempt hair free.

The Audience gasped from the Duelist's monstrous appearance, the general lack of quality for the Duelist's armor was a stark contrast compared to the duel disk he wore on his left wrist, it was a standard-issue one, colored green and black, with only the orb of the duel disk being slightly altered, with a small little skull painted on various places around the disk to give it a little bit of flare.

"Is that supposed to be Sir Randsborg?" One audience member asked aloud.

"He sure looks like...A lot less elegant of what was pictured on the tron!" Another one blurted

"He sure isn't a Knight! I can say that for sure!" Another audience member quipped.

"I honestly just hope he gives us a good duel!" One concluded.

 **"Hahaha! 'Dat little Knightly git is nothin'! My name is AZ! Az Saughter! And I will be the one that will stomp 'dis Black Rose git until she's nothin' but a mess of petals!"** Az shouted with a beast-like roar.

* * *

"Luna...Are you okay?" Leo asked his sister as she noticeably winced in pain as Az finished his brutal speech, she panted lightly as she caught her bearings after the pain ended

"His deck...All of his monsters are screaming, roaring and growling, But they're not in pain...They want to inflict it!" Luna said in realization as she looked upon Az with a look of slight fear, being frightened by the violent, cruel, and evil thoughts that course through Az's deck.

* * *

The crowd was rather surprised by the sudden appearance of Az Saughter, they were hyped by Az's boasts nontheless, cheering the monster duelist on as his opponent appeared on the other side of the dueling field.

"Well in that case, if the audience is behind this guy, we can get this duel underway! Hailing from who know's where! She is said to be the Black Rose! Give it up for Akiza Izinski!" The platform rose up to reveal the female duelist, she stood up in an upright posture, bearing a strong stoic scowl on her fair face, Az growled in response, still being rather audible despite the metal mask hiding his true face.

 **"Hah! After I beat you, I can get back to wot' I was doin'...Time to get stomped...Little Witch..."** Az said with a growl, readying his duel disk, Akiza was still stoic despite the volume of Az.

"Let's see about that..." Akiza responded as she readied her crimson-coated duel disk in return.

 **"Let's Duel!"**


	2. Duel of Roses Part 1

**After some discussions. I decided to continue this story!**

 **Here are some terminology for readers unfamiliar with the Greenskin language.**

 **Gobbo = Goblin**

 **Krumpin' = another term for fighting or smashing**

 **Big 'Un = A big orc**

 **The Witch and the Warlord**

 **Chapter 2: Duel of the Roses Part 1**

The audience would look upon Az Saughter with eyes of curiosity and wonder. Not expecting this turn of events in the Fortune Cup. They planned a classic showdown between a knight in shining armor and the wicked witch. Only to have the knight replaced with a twisted version of the real thing.

"Uh...Will Rex Goodwin accept this new challenger or will he call the duel off?" The MC would ask suddenly as the cameras would then shift to a stoic and stern Rex Goodwin. The crowd would jeer against the thought of the duel being postponed, their yearning for another showing of Duel monsters be satisfied.

The silver-haired man would only smirk slightly before silently nodding his head to the camera. Giving the announcer and the crowd his approval for this unplanned duel.

"Well, this will be an interesting outlier in our plans..." Lazar would point out in a light whisper.

"It sure is Lazar. But I have faith that this 'Az Saughter' can expose this woman's status as a signer." Rex Goodwin would reply. Lazar would doubt his boss's words with a curved eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure, Sir?" Lazar would question. Rex would clasp his hands together and cover his mouth.

"He has an unknown vendetta against her. We can easily use him as one of our pawns for now. He acts like an untamed beast; I believe we can tame him to do our bidding." He would answer before going silent.

"Alright then Ladies and Gentleman! With approval from Rex Goodwin! Let's get this duel underway! It's the battle between the two mystery opponent" The MC would announce as he shouted to the sky, his bellows heard throughout the wholly-filled stadium.

"Once' I'm don' wit' dis' witch...I'm comin' for you. Git!" The armor-covered duelist would croak through his metal mask. Glancing at the man before going back to staring down Akiza. The young woman would stand in cold indifference from Az's appearance. All too reminiscent of her black rose witch outfit.

"Alright 'den Git! Let'z get 'dis show on 'da road!" Az would shout to Akiza as both their duel disks lit up with life.

"Let's get this over with...Your speech impediment is already aggravating me." Akiza would respond in a cold tone. The crowd would laugh from her snarky remark.

"Oi! 'Dis ain't a Speech impediment! 'dis iz how I talk! Even befor' I became 'dis stupid fing! Now it's time to for a Propah' Krumpin'!" Az would defend his crooked speech pattern. His exaggerated cockney accent steeped in a deep guttural growl.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Az's LP: 4000**

 **Akiza's LP: 4000**

"I go first Git!" Az would announce as he drew a card from the top of his deck. His armor clanking and shifting as he would glance at the card. His red eyes were peeking out of his jagged-fanged mask.

Back at the sidelines, Luna would once again wince in pain as she heard Az's deck communicate once more.

"I can hear them all..." She would say as her mind flooded in a torrent of growls, roars, and screams. Her brother would glance worryingly at her sister, placing a helping hand on her shoulder as she would try to regain her composure.

"Are you alright Luna?" Leo would ask her sister, she would take a deep breath as the young girl would finally stop hearing the beast-like voices.

"I'm f-fine..." She replied back, giving a soft and light smile in return. Internally relieved that it came to an halt.

"Hehehe...I reckon I giv' you a 'eadstart. I end my turn wit' a set card. Yer' move Witch." A single face-down card would materialize on Az's field as he folded his arms, not caring about the jutting pieces of metal riddled around his gauntlets were poking into each other. The crowd would look to themselves in a bout of confusion.

"After all that boasting and yelling we only get a single set card from Az Saughter! This guy is more than meets the eye! Either that or he bricked! Which is the most likely story here!" The MC would conclude, dumbfounded. The crowd would express their disappointment from such a boring and weak first turn — Drowning Az in a sea of jeers and venomous comments.

"...I may have overestimated his skill a little bit." Rex Goodwin would suddenly say to Lazar.

"Is that seriously all you're going to do? Fine, I'll make you regret it! I Draw!" Akiza would reply as she started her turn.

"I iz a lot more clever 'dan 'de rest of 'deze gitz." Az would snicker before tapping his mask-covered forehead. No doubt brewing a plan underneath his metal mask.

"Based on how the way you talk? I highly doubt that. I start my turn by normal summoning Twilight Rose Knight!" A massive blossoming black rose would suddenly appear on Akiza's side of the field. The flower would open up before wilting away. Revealing the black armor knight that rested within.

* * *

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Level 3_

 _EARTH, Warrior, Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000_

 _Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"Twilight Rose Knight's effect activates! I can Special Summon a level four or lower plant-type monster from my hand! I Special Summon Lord Poison!" An earthy mesh of roots and long black thorns would start to grow on Akiza's side of the field. Forming into a body that resembled a phantom of dying roots and undergrowth.

* * *

 _Lord Poison_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Plant_

 _ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison"._

* * *

"A tuner and a non-tuner monster has been summoned on Akiza's field! Will we be seeing the first Synchro Summon of this duel!?" The MC would ask the audience. Akiza would only scoff in response.

"I'm not going to Synchro Summon because I'm going to end this duel right here! and right now! I activate the Spell Card! Rose Bell of Revelation! This allows me to add one plant monster that has over 2400 attack!" Her duel disk would stick out her designed card from her deck. A sly smile would appear on her face as she added the card to her hand.

"I then banish Rose Bell of Revelation to Special Summon Gigaplant!" A collection of murky water would be created by Akiza's side. The crowd would collectively gasp as a red-mawed mess of moss, tentacles and roots would slowly come out of the swampy pond.

* * *

 _Gigaplant_

 _Level 6_

 _EARTH, Plant, Gemini_

 _ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:_

 _● Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type or Plant-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard._

* * *

"She's summoned three monsters in a single turn!" Leo would exclaim from the sight of Akiza's horde of monsters.

"Get used to it kid, I've seen worse swarming methods in the pro leagues." Bolt Tanner would calm down the boy as he folded his arms. Despite Akiza's heavy offensive front; her opponent displayed no sense of tension or worry. In fact, the masked duelist would only let out a joyous laugh; his face-guard hiding his sadistic smile.

"Yes...YES! Give me more! 'Diz is gonna be fun!" He would announce as he rubbed his hands together. The metal on his gauntlets scratching against each other.

"I attack you directly with all of my monsters!" Akiza commanded as she threw her hand at Az's direction.

"YES!" Az would embrace the attacks of Lord Poison and Twilight Rose Knight, masochistically taking a sword slash and a thorn throw from the pair of monsters. The crowd gasped as they would then notice driblets of blood would start to leak out of the duelist's armor.

"How did she do that?!" One of the crowd members would ask in horrified confusion.

"The rumors are true! Shadow Games were real!" One of the members would suddenly declare.

 **AZ's LP: 1500**

"What's happening to him?!" Luna would ask as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I've never seen this before..." Bolt Tanner replied. Az would stumble for a moment before quickly regaining his composure. Reacting just in time before Gigaplant could attack him.

"Hehehe...Finaley! I use my trap card! Brutal Cunnin'! I can Musta' Gits from my hand to the numbah' of krumpin'z I take! I count two...So I musta two!" Az would play his trap card. The card depicted an ape-like greenskin monster brandishing a hidden knife after getting hit by a couple of arrows.

* * *

 _Brutal Cunning_

Normal Trap Card

Activate this card during the Battle Phase: Special Summon level 4 or lower "Orc" and "Goblin" monsters from your hand equal to the number of attacks you took before activating this card. For the rest of this turn, any battle damage you take is halved.

* * *

"So I musta to the field...Gobbo Stomp Force! And Big Un' Orc!" Az would slam the two monsters on his duel disk. A gang of club-wielding goblins would appear with a growl while a Giant Orc would appear beside them.

"So a Giant Orc and a Goblin Attack Force, can't even get the names right." Akiza would remark as she placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

 _Giant Orc_

 _Level 4_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK: 2200, DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. You cannot change this battle position until the end of your next turn._

 _Goblin Attack Force_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 2300, DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase, and its battle position cannot be changed until the End Phase of your next turn._

* * *

"Such ugly creatures...Granted, I don't expect much from someone as harrowing as you. Gigaplant, destroy his Giant Orc!" Akiza's Gigaplant would quickly destroy Az's monster with a bite of its jaws.

 **Az's LP: 1400**

"Tiz but a minah' stomp and nothin' more...That's borin'..." Az would say as if it he was complaining. Disappointed that he couldn't experience another rush. He would glance at the fallen droplets blood on the dueling field. Just realizing that Akiza's attacks actually affected him. He would turn to Akiza as a hidden smile would grow underneath the man's mask.

"You fink' just a little bit of krump juice will make me falter'?" The duelist would question, Akiza would ignore the man as she would silently set a card face-down.

"You got to do a LOT more 'den 'dat to break me." Az would add a little quiet laugh.

"Start your turn already!" Akiza would impatiently shout back.

"I said before 'dat I was gonna giv' you a 'eadstart. To bad 'yah wasted it! I DRAW!" Az would draw another card from his deck.

"Now it'z time for a Propah..." The duelist would go silent for a moment as if he mustered up something from his throat.

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"** Az would roar out. Luna yelped in pain as she heard a chorus of savagely excited roars from Az's deck.

"That was absolutely resounding! Lets see if his turn reflects that!" The MC would challenge.

"I activate my magik card! Cunningly Brutal! I can musta' up a boy from my deck that's level is equal to un' on my field. So I can musta' up Mork Gobbo Shaman!"

* * *

 _Cunning Brutality_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _At the start of your Main Phase: Special Summon 1 "Goblin" or "Orc" monster from your deck equal to the combined levels of all monsters you control. You must control at least 1 monster to activate this effect._

* * *

From a gaseous green haze came the arrival of a small greenskinned shaman, it wore torn rags as its crescent moon-shaped staff would burden the wielder. It would let out a weak battlecry; too tired from carrying its weapon to scream at the top of its lungs.

* * *

Mork Goblin Shaman

Level 4

EARTH, Beast-Warrior, Tuner

ATK: 500, DEF: 500

When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Goblin" monster from your deck equal to this card's level. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon and sent to the Graveyard,

* * *

"And I can grab a gobbo git from my deck...I'll pick anotha' Gobbo Stomp force I will. 'Den! I will Synchro Summon!" The Goblin shaman would twirl its staff around before exploding into four green synchro rings.

"By tunin' my Gobbo Stomp force wit' my Mork Gobbo Shaman...I can musta' up somethin' BIG and BAD!" Az's Goblin Attack Force would be enveloped by the synchro rings. Turning transparent for just a moment before morphing into four green stars.

"With Mork by my side, I can finally stomp 'yah to dust! I Synchro Summon! Mork Rogue Idol!" A pillar of stone would sprout out of the dueling field. It sported a single red crudely-created skull mask as it would crack and shatter into a gigantic monstrous golem.

The unstable Idol would stare at its new form for a moment before beating its chest like a gorilla. Bits and pieces of stone would crack away from its stone body as it did so. Unaware of its own self-harm.

"Wow! What a monster! lets see if Akiza is able to counter this rock-solid beast!" The MC announced. Akiza didn't respond, preferring to stay quiet instead.

* * *

 _Mork Rogue Idol_

Level 8

EARTH, Rock

ATK: 3000, DEF: 1500

1 "Mork" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

?

* * *

"I 'den attack your Twilight Rose Knight! It'z time to STOMP! WAAAGH!" Az would let out a roar as his Synchro Monster would silently complied to its masters command.

"I'll Synchro Summon a monster of my own! I activate my trap card! Urgent Tuning!" Az's Rogue Idol's punch would miss entirely as Akiza's Twilight Rose Knight would transform into a trio of green synchro rings. Lord Poison would be wrapped by the rings before exploding in to two pairs of stars.

"I Synchro Summon to the field! Black Rose Dragon!" The crowd gasped in shock as a tower of light would erupt behind the red-haired duelist. Black and red rose petals would rain down the whole stadium when the monster would reveal itself with a beat of its wings.

"Black Rose Dragon?! That means she's the Black Rose Witch!" The audience would realize. Az would look upon the monster with glee.

"Finaley 'de witch shows herself! You made me like' 'dis! It'z only fair if I stomp you in return!" Az said in return.

"Firstly, I don't even know you...Secondly, I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect to destroy all cards on the field! Black Rose Gale!" A tornado of rose petals would blast out of the dragon, bringing about a whirlwind that would start to shake the whole stadium. Az would only smirk as his Synchro Monster would begin to reel from the slashing gales.

The Tornado would shatter Akiza's monsters. But to her surprise, Az's Mork Rogue Idol was still standing tall.

"What...How?" Akiza would say in shock.

"You probably should'a stuck to Stompin' 'yer way of messes...Mork Rogue Idol can only be destroyed in a fight! Not some pansy effect! Gitz like me can only be beaten in a fight!" Az would point out as he would begin to laugh.

* * *

 _Mork Rogue Idol_

 _If your opponent controls a monster, this card can attack directly. If it does using this effect, its ATK is halved during damage calculation only. This card can only be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"So now! It'z time to STOMP! Attack Mork Rogue Idol!" The golem quickly threw a punch at Akiza. While the hologram's limb would go through the Young Woman, she would still flinch as she felt a sudden tinge of pain.

"...You're a..." Akiza would silence herself before she could finish her sentence. She would try to hide her bewilderment as her life points were drained significantly.

 **Akiza's LP: 1000**

"A Psychic Duelist?" She would question. Az would only cock his head, not particularly understanding what the girl was referring to.

"No...But You are 'da 'un who made me like 'dis! WITCH!" Az would accuse as his anger would start to flare up.

"I used to tread ovah' 'de whole world wit' my boyz! Stompin' and smashin' and takin' whatever we want! But now...I'm stuck as 'dis weak puny humie in 'dis world of stoopid card gamez. And it'z all yer' fault! I said this before and I'll say it again! It'z time to get STOMPED...Little Witch!" Az promised as he started to let out an intimidating laugh. His Rogue Idol monster standing beside him towering over the Young Woman.

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
